A New Moon
by msdarling
Summary: One shots after New Moon. Range from all characters.Mostly Bella's or Edward's POV Bella and Edward are the main pairing others will occur Rating to keep it safe
1. Perfect Now

**Author's Note: **So I finished New Moon and a bunch of thoughts have been running around in my head and I thought hey why not post some ficlits. So here are a few from New Moon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon or Twilight I think we all know that…**

Bella had lost consciousness after Charlie placed her in bed. It was then that Edward came through the window one last time. Afraid to make one wrong movement, to scared to breathe, to afraid that she may wake up. He cursed himself for coming back to see her, but he had to. He sat on the edge of her bed watching her lay there peacefully. Her chest moving up and down, blood pumping through her veins, she was so beautiful and so alive. Alice had told him that being with her calmed him. It made him happier and more human. They had laughed at that the Cullen Coven, but Edward had sighed. To be human would solve all his problems. He wouldn't put Bella or her loved ones in trouble. He would have a soul allowing him to enter heaven. Not the dark immortal life in hell. His hell. Having Bella had been heaven. It gave him existence in his immortal life to protect and love her. He never would have thought he could love someone as much as he loved her. Beautiful, peaceful, sleeping, Bella. He loved watching her sleep. He loved watching her twist and turn pushing all the covers away when she was hot and then pulling them back when she got cold. The thing he loved the most was when her beautiful full red lips murmured his name in her dreams. He smiled that crooked smile. She dreamed of him. Her eyes started moving rapidly showing Edward that she was dreaming currently. "Edward…" He smiled sadly. Her forehead then creased her perfect mouth turning into a pout. "No… don't…" He frowned now. With out realizing it he caressed her cheek in a loving motion. Her expression softened and the corners of her mouth lifted. He sighed, standing, he walked toward the window. He knew she would awaken soon, expecting to see the face that belonged to the hand. It would only cause Bella more tears if she thought he had come back. He looked once more at her sleeping form before jumping out the window.

_So that's why I wont wake you where you lie  
If I could now I'd freeze time  
I cant find forever in your eyes  
I should leave you while they're dry_

_Perfect Now_

_By_

_Sarah Blasko _


	2. Scars

**Author's Note: **I think this one stinks but hey it's a ficlit

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon or Twilight I think we all know that…**

Bella lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since she had been found in the woods alone. Two weeks of trying, unsuccessfully, to sleep, alone. Two weeks of long, painful dreams with no one to wake her before the end. It had been two weeks since she had heard her lullaby. She lay on her bed, for two weeks, alone and shut off to the world.

The numbness she had felt after leaving the woods had worn off. Leaving her with a jagged tear through her heart and nothing to fog the edges, nothing to help her enter that dream like trance she longed for. Every mention of him or his family tore deeper into her heart. So she lay on her bed alone from the world and alone from any mention of _him._

It was when Charlie mentioned moving and her returning to school that she found the numbness she had wanted. She ghosted through school. Concentrating, giving her self over to her subjects. Ignoring her friends and the life she had had when she met him. It still hurt when she mentioned him. Still pulled on the edges of the scar that was always open and festering, never healing into a pale pink line.

She found her sun when she talked with Jacob. Her face lit up and her cheeks glowed. Her father stopped worrying as much about her, happy that she was finally moving on from the damnable boy. The wound had started to heal. When one day Bella was surprised to find a small pink scar in replace of the wound. He was still with her, would always be with her.


	3. Where are You now

**Disclaimer: **The characters/story/book/life/anything else you want to throw in is not mine

A/N What I think would happen if Bella actually went into the Cullen's House.

She leaned there against her red car staring at the abandoned home. Her future home, she used to think in the quiet nights when she slept next to her… next to him. A home where she and Ed… he would live in and sleep in… okay not so much sleep, but exist there together. She stood there awhile longer, the pain in her chest throbbing, just staring at the beautiful home she had come to think of as hers. Time passed and soon the sun was overhead.

She pushed off against the car and took a few steps forward before stopping. She couldn't will her self to go further… but what if something was left behind? What if he had left her a note saying he would come back, or better yet maybe he would be there. Her face brightened, something that was rare those days, and maybe Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and… she stopped her face she breathed in deeply, the fragile stitches were straining against the emotional weight of it all. What if they weren't in there? She didn't know which one was worse having the Cullen's leave everything behind covered in dusk and white sheets or have them leave nothing behind. She took another step forward, pondering the decision. She took another hoping to find lucidity on the opaque subject with each step toward the house. She needed to know if there was anything, anything at all that had been left behind.

She walked slowly toward the door each step being placed on the ground firmly and with much thought. Finally reaching the door her hand reaching out toward the door handle where it paused in hesitation. "Come on," She whispered to herself, "You can do it." Her hand moved cupping the handle as she turned it slowly. She shook it slightly at first, a small back in forth gesture before trying to pull it violently off the door. It was locked. She stared at the door in shock. "Locked" she repeated again to herself, "The door is locked." Her disbelief turned to anger as she pounded on the door hitting it with her fists. The anger soon turned into anguish, as she slowly slumped against the door, after all that effort and time they had locked their door. Bella let out a frustrated cry. It was only when she felt chilly that she looked up again. The sun was setting behind the house. The glass in the house sparkling in all of the windows except for one, one open window on the second floor.

End part 1

A/N: This isn't a one shot it's a Two shot! Woooooot yea im just way to busy with school and swimming etc. that I cant finish but I really wanted to update something when the second part is finished ill put it together and make it a oneshot


	4. Challenge 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon etc because if I did Bella would be changed already.

This is in response to the challenge at the twilight fics community on Livejournal really short and stupid just did it to get out of homework

"How can you read that crap!" Edward yelled tossing the book on the ground and stomping on it until it was at least a yard in the earth. "Edward it's just a book. You don't need to get so worked up about it." "Bella there kids running around with sticks and casting spells on each other. How ridiculous is that! And goblins please like they exist and a giant crossbreed with a mortal what is this woman smoking!" Bella sat there in the valley suppressing a chuckle. Edward had asked her a few days ago what was big with teenagers. Since it was July the only thing Bella could think about was Harry Potter the last and final book ever in the Harry Potter series. She had given six to Edward for him to read. Two days and six books later Edward had dragged Bella out to the meadow to voice his frustrations. "Really a "good" werewolf I mean come on they're so much more dangerous then that. It's an awful book! But I did like the sound of blood-flavored lollipops but it's entirely impossible. And a Vampire hunter killing ninety vampires that's ridiculous. She must be deranged. Those stupid kids at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Edward continued to pace for a while before slowing down a little before Edward turned and addressed Bella. "So when's the next one coming out?

**AN: **I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update I will finish the previous chapter soon by redoing it because it is utter crap. Thanks

Shay


End file.
